robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
SAT'arn
SAT'arn was a featherweight robot that competed in Series 1 of Robot Wars. As Series 1 did not have any weight rules, SAT'arn competed in the main competition, despite being a featherweight robot. It managed to get to the Arena stage of its heat, before going out to future featherweight champion, The Demolisher. Design SAT'arn was a box-wedge shaped robot, armed with a pair of front 'horns' made from shelving brackets bolted together. SAT'arn was based on a Tamiya monster truck with a thick (10mm) fibreglass shell. Visually, it was based on a bull, and featured one open eye, a snout, a tail, and the top of the was covered in flames. Jonathan Pearce claimed the turning circle was 3m, but Oliver Steeples of the Cunning Plan team claimed on his website that the turning circle was actually only 40cm.SAT'arn profile on Oliver Steeples website (archived) Robot History Series 1 In the Gauntlet, SAT'arn started by reversing out of the turntable, slowly reversing into a fence. It quickly turned around, and aimed for the far route, but Sergeant Bash blocked its way. Whilst trying to get past the House Robot, SAT'arn drove into the side railings, but Sergeant Bash held back and SAT'arn quickly turned away from the railings and darted down the course. However, in its haste, it drove straight into a pyramid, getting stuck between the pyramid and the second ramp. It managed to reverse, but as it tried getting past the pyramid, it drove into it again. It turned past the pyramid and charged towards the end, neatly dodging Matilda to complete the course. The leaderboard showed SAT'arn to have completed the Gauntlet in the quickest time, even though The Demolisher only appeared to take nine seconds to complete it. In the Trial, which was Stock Car, SAT'arn started in pole position, having finished first on the leaderboard. It started badly, crashing into the fence as it took the first corner, and Cunning Plan and The Demolisher crashed into the back of it. Cunning Plan and SAT'arn reversed together, leaving SAT'arn from the fence and able to continue. It made it past the second turn, but as it reached the centre, it clipped a wall, and The Demolisher overtook it. SAT'arn turned itself off the wall, and followed The Demolisher, having no problem with the next turn, but it slowed down approaching the turn after that. It drove towards the centre, but drove into a wall again. Krayzee Tokyo drove into it as it tried reversing off the wall, and SAT'arn appeared to be blocking its opponent for a short time, even reversing into Krayzee Tokyo. It then shot forward to cross the line. It seemed to be progressing well on its second lap, but was briefly blocked by the immobile body of The Demolisher, which had flipped itself over taking a corner too fast. SAT'arn struggled to squeeze between The Demolisher and the wall, but managed to push past the overturned opponent, however before it could complete its second lap, Bugs and the immobile Krayzee Tokyo were blocking the way. SAT'arn pushed Bugs, and the two crossed the line. SAT'arn was moving sluggishly and drove into the railings, but it did not matter as Cunning Plan completed its final lap to win the race. SAT'arn came joint second and qualified for the arena, where it met The Demolisher. SAT'arn charged The Demolisher, but missed as The Demolisher swerved away. SAT'arn reversed after its opponent, but The Demolisher drove away from it again, reversing around SAT'arn. SAT'arn chased after The Demolisher, hitting it front-on, but The Demolisher bounced off, so SAT'arn failed to get under its opponent. SAT'arn reversed for another charge, and tried getting under the side of The Demolisher, pushing against the side with its spikes, and towards Shunt's CPZ. The Demolisher managed to escape, and as SAT'arn reversed, it suddenly broke down. The House Robots closed in, with Shunt pushing SAT'arn, along with The Demolisher, which had rammed into SAT'arn's side. Matilda pinned The Demolisher onto SAT'arn, and her chainsaw easily cut through SAT'arn's wooden armour. However, the chainsaw stopped when it hit the metal frame of The Demolisher, and Matilda let the two go. The other House Robots continued attacking it, and SAT'arn was eliminated. According to Oliver Steeples, SAT'arn's breakdown was caused by the speed controller failing. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: SAT'arn's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Trivia *SAT'arn is one of 23 robots to have completed The Gauntlet, and also the best of three featherweights to do so (alongside Cunning Plan and The Demolisher). References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Featherweights Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots with astronomical names Category:Robots which debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 1 Category:Animal Based Robots